LOVE and work
by xiomarahillary29
Summary: Edward deja a bella en luna nueva pero el destino los hara reencontrarse ella dueña de una gran casa y negocios y ellos como sus leales sirvientes
1. Chapter 1

Hoy cumplían 57 años desde que deje a mi bella atrás, Atrás quedaron los pocos días felices de mi existencia, atrás quedaba mi vida. Ahora parecía estar enmarcada de oscuros y desteñidos colores. 

Estaba mirando la ventana acá en Inglaterra sí que llovía .Agradecí la estación del año. Agradecí las fuertes tormentas eléctricas. Cada vez que sonaba un trueno, descargaba su furia contra un árbol pero yo no podía hacer nada ni siquiera la busque pero cuando Alice vio que se tiro del acantilado quise matarme acabar con mi existencia mi familia me lo impidió

Ellos también lloraban su muerte, nuestra casa era algo fúnebre, sin alegría, y todo por mi insensatez si me hubiera quedado… no, aun así no hubiera arriesgado su alma la amaba más que a mi vida como para poder hacer eso

Carlisle y esme trataban de hacernos feliz y alice ella también amaba a bella y ya no era la misma

la casa ya no era la misma

-Familia – llamo Carlisle a todos por lo que baje al comedor donde estaban todos mirándolo atentos a cualquier distracción que Carlisle les pudiera dar- su madre y yo nos iremos de luna de miel, queremos que solos reflexionen y también que trabajen

_que?- cuatro vampiros prestaron de inmediato toda su atención incluyéndome

-Sí, escuchan bien les digo que van a trabajar puede ser un buen método para el dolor y estrés, distraerse, pensar en cualquier otra cosa y así se ganaran la vida porque todas sus tarjetas acaban de ser anuladas

-pero Carlisle…

-Nada de peros Alice si quieres comprar tu ropa lo harás trabajando, además creo que se podrían divertir podrán elegir su profesión ya mande sus currículos a la agencia de trabajos.

-Pronto les contestara por lo tanto nosotros nos vamos en cuanto les den su primer sueldo esta casa será alquilada y buscaran un departamento adiós hijos, diviértanse.

Y en menos de un segundo ya no estaban

_Que rápidos!_

La mente de todos era un caos especialmente las chicas que no podría concebir la idea de TRABAJAR para alguien

Llego un _vip_ del ordenador y fuimos corriendo a la computadora

-ya llegaron los resultados –grito emocionado tratando de adivinar que trabajo le tocaría

*Emmet Cullen – entrenador personal y limpieza

*Rosalie hale – mecánica y cocinera

*Alice cullen – diseñadora de ropa y de interiores

*Jasper Hale- jardinero y lavado

*Edward Cullen – consejero y profesor de música

Y todos los trabajos eran en la misma dirección trabajaríamos todos juntos bueno algo era algo.

Estaban satisfechos a medias con lo que les tocaba

Bueno mañana seria un día muy interesante

-o-

-Bien ya estoy lista para ir trabajar, guau nunca pensé decir eso pero bueno vamos –Alice se apresuro a la cochera al igual que todos pero ahí no había ni un carro

_Cuando se lo había llevado Carlisle? _Era la pregunta de todos

-Creo que tomaremos un taxi- dijo emmet a lo que rosalie lo fulmino con la mirada

-No ni loca, yo no subiré a un taxi-siempre tan terca

-Vamos bebe será divertido- le dijo emmet haciendo un puchero y pestañeando varias veces

-Está bien- dijo rosalie a su pesar- iremos todos en un lento y mugriento taxi – decía mientras nos encaminábamos a la pista

El viaje en taxi no estuvo tan malo fuimos apretados pero llegamos.

Era una lujosa casa al llegar habían unas rejas negras nos abrieron dos guardias y entramos a un camino que se suponía que era un giro para los carros y al medio una fuente y un inmenso jardín a los lados la casa era blanca con grandes ventanales y columnas como los templos griegos era una casa antigua y a la vez moderna.

Tocamos el timbre y una mujer de unos veinte tantos años nos abrió la puerta

_¿Quién son ellos? guau sí que son apuestos y jóvenes ojala alguno de estos ocupe mi lugar - _pensaba la señora

-Venimos para los puestos de trabajo- le soltó Alice mientras entrabamos a un gran salón y nos invito a sentar en unos elegantes sillones- Es usted la dueña de esta hermosa casa?

-oh, no no soy la dueña- _ya quisiera tener semejante casa pero apenas vivo con mis padres_- ella bajara en cualquier momentodesean algo? – pregunto tratando de ser amable

- si – le pidió Alice – cuéntanos de lo que tenemos que hacer

-oh bueno eso le corresponde a la señorita pero en esta casa viven unas cuantas personas que son invitados de la señorita por lo que por ahora tendrán que atenderlos a ellos también.

_Genial!_

Ariana llegaron los nuevos ?- esperen esa _voz_

En ese momento baja una hermosa chica con un vestido azul con escote cuadrado y tiras gruesas a los costados y el vestido fluía por encima de sus muslos con unos tacones altos de color negro y su pelo en ondas caía sobre sus hombros su piel blanca como la nieve y unos ojos dorados. Era una vampira

Era ella, era…

-Bella? – preguntaron toda mi familia

-ustedes que hacen aquí?- pregunto mi bella en nuestro rostro aun en shock


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

-vienen por el trabajo señorita isabella- le dijo la chica

Mi bella nos miraba divertida y a la vez parecía algo dolida, yo no la deje para esto, para que se vuelva un ser sin alma, yo la deje para que tenga una vida feliz con hijos,

La aludida con la mirada más fría posible dijo

-bien Ariana diles lo que tengan que hacer- y subió por las escaleras a paso humano

-pero que…- Alice se preguntaba por qué bella los trato así

Duh, era por mi culpa, por mi culpa ella ya no nos quería ver

Pero no la iba a dejar no después de ver que era vampiresa, que era igual a mí, que podría ser mi compañera para la eternidad, pero si ella no me quería a su lado no me opondría a su rechazo

Si ella me pedio que me vaya lo haría pero sabiendo que ella sería feliz, pero no me daría por vencido

Las mentes de mis hermanos era un caos pero teníamos que hablar con ella y por ahora nosotros seriamos sus leales sirvientes

Bella pov:

Ellos no están aquí, Ellos no están aquí,

Porque tenían que conseguir trabajo en mi casa? Y por que buscaban trabajo si tenían mucho dinero?

Vi a Edward otra vez estaba ahí tan hermoso como siempre mi memoria no le hizo justicia a ninguno de ellos, los extrañe mucho pero fueron ellos los que me dejaron, los que me hicieron daño en especial el, pero debía ser fuerte mi orgullo no me iba a dejar verme débil

Aunque la situación era algo divertida tendría a los cullen trabajando para mí, les haría la vida imposible como me la hicieron a mí.

Estaba yendo a mi habitación cuando escuche que alguien venia hacia mí, sabia de quien era esos pequeños pasitos, me voltee para darle una gran sonrisa

-hola tommy

-buenos días señolita isabella, disculpe mi atlevimiento pero está muy helmosa esta mañana-me reí era muy lindo cuando se ponía todo caballero aunque no pudiera hablar muy bien, ya era suficiente su hermano, no quería un pretendiente de 5 años

-gracias caballero- me hizo una reverencia-pero ya te dije, solo bella y donde están tus hermanos, aun no se levantan?

-nop fui el plimero -parecía orgulloso por su hazaña- ellos se quedalon en la piscina hasta talde, y tengo hamble y nadie llevo mi desayuno a mi cualto asi que voy a bajal a buscal mi celeal plefelido me acompañas?- como le podía negar a esa carita que me ponía

Ese niño era mi perdición

Pero por otro lado los cullen estaban abajo y ariana ya se debe haber ido _por fin _como casi la mayoría de empleados, bueno no me iba a esconder por siempre en el segundo piso o ellos subirían o yo tendría que bajar.

-claro tommy, vamos- bajamos y encontré a todos en la cocina conversando en voz baja, al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia pero Edward y alice parecía que habían discutido

-hola – grito tommy- alguien me podlía dal mi celeal tengo mucha hambleeee!

Al instante todos se voltearon parecían sorprendidos por el niño que estaba a mi lado

-por qué no subieron su desayuno a su cuarto el niño tiene mucha hambre y ustedes conversando, no les pago para conversar, quien es el encargado de la cocina?- les dije en voz autoritaria

lo que funciono por que dieron un paso atrás y señalaron a rosalie la despampanante rubia que vestía un vestido corto y ceñido con tacos altos _ja_, no se iba a vestir así aquí para trabajar, rosalie al ver que la señalaban les dirigió una mirada molesta y me encaro y me dijo

-a mi me dieron ese puesto pero es absurdo dado que tu no comes- me miro de manera petulante

-eso a ti no te importa ese es tu trabajo y de ahora en adelante serviras el desayuno a todos los miembros de esta casa en tu respectivo uniforme

-uniforme? – parecía que se quería atragantar

-si, todos usaran uniformes no se los dijo Ariana?- todos negaron con la cabeza _genial!_

-bien les daré los uniformes luego, primero rosalie sírvele el desayuno a tom dale lo que el quiera –y con eso me fui a mi habitación

Rosalie pov:

-si, todos usaran uniformes no se los dijo Ariana?- negamos con la cabeza, esa odiosa humana no nos dio tal información

_Genial uniformes!_ Y me hablo como si fuera su sirvienta, bueno lo era pero yo conocía a esa muchacha torpe y que se sonrojaba de cualquier cosa no está mandona creída

Pero si quería dinero debía trabajar y por lo que nos había dicho la otra humana era que el trabajo es cama dentro

-bien les daré los uniformes luego, primero rosalie sírvele el desayuno a tom dale lo que el quiera – y se fue al segundo piso alice queria seguirla pero Edward le dijo que aun no por lo que la enana le saco la lengua.

Alguien tosio ligeramente y baje mi vista a un pequeño niño era muy lindo pero sus primeras palabras lo arruinaron

-la escuchaste, lo que yo quiela, quielo mi celeal, galleta, chocolates,si mucho chocolate- me dijo mirando al infinito quizá tratando de imaginar lo que YO tendría que prepararle

-Niño no creo que debas comer todo eso te hará mal –le dije mientras mi familia me miraba divertidos

-pelo quielo mi desayuno

-yo también quiero, y esta vez échale mas dulce al café, el de ayer estaba horrible- dirigí mi vista a una niña de unos 16 años que me miraba de pies a cabeza con una mueca de desagrado y al lado de ella un niño de17 que parecía aun dormido, saco un jugo y una caja de galletas y se los devoro todo _genial uno menos_

- nadie les dijo que deben usar uniformes, que falta de respeto- me dijo la mocosa que ya me estaba cayendo mal _quien se cree esta- _ahora apúrate tenemos hambre

-rose, cálmate- me dijo emmet en voz baja viendo que iba a matar a la mocosa

Puse mi mejor sonrisa –bien y que quieren?- la niña sonrió

-solo una ensalada de frutas, sabes lo que es eso verdad?

-si lo sé – le dije entre dientes y me voltee a prepararle el desayuno

Lo hice rápido mientras Alice me ayudaba a sacar todo y los chicos a un lado no sabiendo que hacer… HOMBRES!

Acabamos y deje los platos en la mesa por la cara del peque el olor le encanto pero la otra estaba sonriendo a… mi esposo y este también le estaba sonriendo _ah no!_

-no vas a comer – le dije en un tono amenazante matándola con la mirada, sonrió

-nop, no tengo hambre, me iré a cambiar –luego miro a mis hermanos y a emmet con una sonrisa picara- no me quieren ayudar- _ZORRA! _luego puso una cara inocente- claro para ayudarme a elegir…

-ese no es su trabajo- le corte

-es mío, ven te ayudare- Alice estaba saltando llevándose a la mocosa

_Bien!_

Los dos que quedaban subieron a cambiarse después de desayunar sin ni siquiera un gracias el niño estaba medio ido pero el peque iba corriendo casi como Alice _no debí darle mucho dulce_

BELLA POV:

-bien este es el cuarto de servicios, elijan el que quiera- les dije señalando los cuartos-ah y sus uniformes – saque una bolsa con varias ropas,vi por el rabillo de ojo a alice poniendo mala cara, bueno ella no iba a usar nada solo algunos- tomen

A rosalie le di un uniforme clásico y que llegaba debajo de las rodillas y nada ceñido.

A emmet un uniforme de mayordomo

-Alice tu no usaras nada de uniformes pero recuerda es TRABAJO no desfile de modas

-Jasper tu cuidaras el jardín y cuando laves la losa te pondrás uno igual que el de rosalie- me miro con cara de espanto- claro para hombres

-Edward tu – se me hacía difícil hablarle mirándolo a los ojos- a ti te contrate por que los niños querían aprender a tocar instrumentos

-bella, pero quienes son ellos?

-no es de su incumbencia – alice me puso un puchero estilo alice, suspire- son hijos de un amigo que está de viaje y su nana se tomo unas vacaciones y como la casa es grande- me encogí de hombros restándole importancia –hasta mañana

Subí a mi habitación pero sentí que alguien me seguía

* * *

><p>uff! lo hice en media horita se que esta monse pero lo mejorare :D<p>

quien le puede seguir alice,edward,roslie,jasper o emmet reviews!

thanks !


End file.
